A True Love Story
by LittleWoman618
Summary: Dawn thinks she has found her true love. But, is he really the one? read to find out. mostly penguinshipping, some contestshipping, a little bit of poke and pearlshipping.


Chapter 1- "the one"

disclaimer:

me: i do not own pokemon. just to let all you people know(:

ash: is this story gonna have any shippings in it?

me: yepp(: they're gonna be penguinshipping..... (turn to kenny and dawn)

kenny+dawn: cool....(blush)

me: ....contestshipping....(turn to may and drew)

may+drew: (smile)

me:...and a little bit of pearlshipping and pokeshipping. but mostly contestshipping and penguinshipping(:

ash: ugh! then this story isnt about me! ash out! peace! (leaves)

misty: wait up ash! im with you! (leaves too)

me: ummm....okayyy....on with the story(:

It was the middle of 7th grade for dawn and her friends and everything was going as dawn had planned. GREAT!

"so dawn," said may, dawn's bestest friend ever!, "M.O.T. (moment of truth) (A/N its a game that me and my friends play ALL the time)

who do you think is the cutest guy in 7th grade?" all of dawn's friends that were there with her, may, zoey, claire, and helen (made up the last 2 names xD) all turned there attention to dawn waiting for an answer.

"well....uhhh....." was all dawn could manage to say before _he_ walked by. "hey dawn" ash said with a REALLY cute smile. "h-hey ash.." dawn tried to say as calmly as she could, although she sort of failed.

dawn's friends had noticed her getting nervous and grinned at the boy who was standing behind her.

"so....." ash said feeling awkward at the girls looking at him "next week is valentines day and i wanted to know if you would be my valentine." he asked dawns very sweetly. Dawn opened her mouth to speak but somebody- no wait! **four** sombodies had already answered for her. "yeah! she would love to!" all of dawn's friends had said- no yelled to ash. "okay...great! here take this" ash said while reaching into his pocket and taking out a rose.(A/N sounds like ash is copying drew a little doesnt it?) "awwww! thank you. its very pretty. but what

ever happened to you and misty?

_'oh god.....' _ash thought to himself _'i was hoping she wouldnt bring _her _up...' _ "oh...umm...." ash could not think of a good excuse "we b-broke up...s-see" ash said while pointing to a certain red-head flirting with a bunch of guys. "oh...okay." dawn said with a slight smile. "well..cant wait to see you in math" ash smiled as he walked away. over his shoulder, he can hear the girls scream "omg!" and "yay!"

_'I just really hope my plan is gonna work...' _ash smirked as he thought to himself.

*the day of valentines day*

dawn and ash met outside during lunch and ash had a REALLY big teddybear in his arms. "here dawn! i got this just for- you...." he said 'you' with a bit of sadness in his voice but dawn was too happy to notice. "awww! thank you ash! this is soooo sweet of you!" dawn said accepting the teddybear. "your welcome. now stand riiiiiiight here and hold the teddybear liiiiike this." ash said as he adjusted the teddybear and dawn. "ummmm.....okay....." dawn said looking at ash weirdly. "hahahaha! you are sooooo funny! and sooo cute!" ash said practically yelling. dawn only smiled slightly until she saw misty coming over. "hey! i thought you gave that teddybear to me, ash!" misty yelled taking the bear from dawn. "yeah well you broke up with me so im giving it to her" ash said giving dawn the teddybear back. "_her?_" dawn asked sadly. ash and misty ignored her and continued their argument. "well," misty said calmly "i never wanted to break up with you. give me another chance?" ash took the teddybear from dawn and gave it to misty. "yeah of course i will" they walked away holding hands leaving dawn alone outside.

*last week of school*

"they are still going out...." dawn said sadly to may who was trying to cheer her up. "its okay" may said "you are too good for him anyways." "maybe but whatever...." dawn said sadly, not trying to pay attention.

*last day of school*

it was the last day of school and ash and misty had just broken up for good but dawn didnt care. later that day, everyone had said their good-byes and continued with their lives to meet again next year, in 8th grade.

drew: wow...ash and misty are kinda dumb...they were in this chapter! they could have stayed!

me: well whatever...i'll make sure they are here next time(:

dawn: awwww! poor me! *sniff*

kenny: awww! dawn its okay! you are too good for him *hugs dawn*

me: group hug! *hugs*

everyone: *hugs*

me: well please review but no flames please because this is my very first story EVER! and i promise, next chapter will be longer. anyways review! littlewoman out!

peace! (:


End file.
